fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Enlarging Beast Gorlin
: A giant white-skinned robot alien which absorbs and mimics the defeated Galactic Warriors. It does so by opening a huge mouth that takes in the Galactic Warrior; then absorbs its genetic information to become a giant version of it. It can absorb any being, even if it is already a giant as is the case of Sairagin. Even if it doesn't absorb, it still has considerable strength and firepower from hand cannons to attack its opponent. However, if the Galactic Warrior had completely died, the Gorlin would not be able to mimic it. Each Gorlin costs 100,000 Dolyen, considerably cheap given its dimensions. Character History to be added Black Gorlin A special Gorlin Chevalier had modified to serve him as a fighting robot. List of Enlarging Beast Gorlin * : Absorbed Gamerugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Torarugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Zourugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Condorugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Enokiraagin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Sent forth by Galactic Merchant Dongoros with the intent of absorbing the giant alien Sairagin after it proves its ineffectiveness and immaturity. When Fiveman and FiveRobo intervene, it becomes protected by Zone's Vulgooru force, with Fiveman blasting away one after another before finally defeating the blank Gorlin and saving the giant alien child. * : Absorbed Okamirugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Gagaagin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Kabutogin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Mogurarugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Todorugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Sent forth by Galactic Scientist Doldora with the intent of absorbing Koumorugin; but her impatience in waiting for it to arrive leads to the Gorlin to trip on a rock, making it ineffective and leading to the Galactic Warrior's death without being used any further for Zone's usage. * : Sent forth by Captain Garoa where it becomes constricted by the Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon, wearing it like a vine armor for combat. FiveRed destroys the Sidon Demon with the V-Sword, while the other Fiveman defeat the Gorlin and its remaining vines. * : Absorbed Gokiraagin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Kumorugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Butarugin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Amoebarugin, defeated by Star Five * : Used by Billion to absorb Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer against her protests, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Kaijurugin, defeated by Super FiveRobo * : Absorbed Galactic Ninja Batzlergin, defeated by Super FiveRobo * : Absorbed Liogin, but ultimately released him after Fiveman and his circus partner Jeeg convince him that he doesn't have to work for Zone and can still bring about joy in the universe. After the lion Galactic Warrior breaks free from the Gorlin and returns to normal size, Fiveman destroy the blank with Star Five. * : Used by Garoa to absorb Koganegin after he gets tired of being bossed around by the Galactic Warrior on Zone's "Upside-Down Day", defeated by Star Five * : Absorbed Kamakiraagin, defeated by Star Five * : Absorbed Kaniarigin, defeated by Max Magma * : Absorbed Ikatamagin, defeated by a Super Five Ball like maneuver using the flail from Chevalier's Black Gorlin * : Absorbed Tanukitsunegin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Wanikaerugin, defeated by Star Five * : Possessed a giant set of menko cards to use as part of a strategy after absorbing Goriwashigin to flatten Fiveman, defeated by Super FiveRobo * : Absorbed Samejigokugin, defeated by Riding FiveRobo * : Absorbed Hyoukobragin, defeated by FiveRobo * : Absorbed Sasorinamazugin, defeated by a FiveRobo/Star Five combination lead by FiveBlack & FiveYellow * : Absorbed Sazaemadillogin, defeated by FiveBlue's "Human Cannon" tactic combining his FiveTector with the propulsion typically used for Super FiveRobo's Super Vector Punch * : Absorbed Chamelezarugin, defeated by Star Five * : Absorbed Hiruagehagin, defeated by Super FiveRobo * : Absorbed PteranoTelevigin, defeated by Super FiveRobo * : Used by Garoa to use the special energy in Vulgyre and construction equipment to create Big Garoan * : Absorbed Baradorugin, defeated by Star Five Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *A Gorlin slightly resembled French tire company 's mascot . Appearances See Also *Copy Giant - A similar concept to the Gorlin used in Hurricaneger. Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Galactic Imperial Army Zone Category:Naturally Giant Monsters